Data sources refer to digitized data that are in the form of data streams, data files, and databases. The information available to people and the information required by people is growing everyday because of advancement in information and communication technology. Data sources are used to store the information generated everyday and subsequently retrieve the stored information. Therefore, care is taken to store information efficiently to enable ease of access.
Data sources in form of databases have been used for several years. Various data structures are used to store information, where the data structure is dependent upon application of the data structure. Data structures are used to ensure that accessibility of data from data sources to make information accessible.